plants_vs_zombies_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Egyptian's End
Hello! Welcome to this fan-fic which is planned to be very long (but in parts). Okay, so this is after the events of Backyard Brawl, but you've never seen it before. Don't bother searching it up, it doesn't exist. It's this crazy story in an alternate timeline where Crazy Dave forgets to bring his seed packets for his plants to defend from Dr. Zomboss. Now that the zombie maniac has fled back in time, it's time to see if Crazy Dave can make up for it with his skills in defense. This also focuses on his family, his wife, Karen, and their two kids, Maisie and Ryan. After starting up Penny to chase Dr. Zomboss, the radar leads them to Ancient Egypt. Dr. Zomboss is planning to start an invasion in the community, and it's up to them to stop it! Can they do it in time? The Cast STARRING... Crazy Dave Karen Maisie Ryan Sun God Ra Dr. Edgar Zomboss Leah Henry Penny Story Crazy Dave: "This madman is going to cause lots of trouble in time! We need to stop him before this goes out of hand!" Karen: "Dave! Look on Penny's radar! It says that he's headed to Ancient Egypt!" Penny, in a garbled, distorted voice: "Yes! He's planning to invade the nearby town of Alexandria. We need to stop him before he converts this community into the next Zomburbia." Maisie: "Yeah, Dad! Let's go kick some zombie butt! And you too, time machine! Or truck! I don't care that much!" Ryan: "Ooh! Daddy! Mommy! What does this button do?" Karen: "NO! RYAN DON----" After pressing the button, Penny and her passengers are sucked into Ancient Egypt, landing into a patch of sand. Crazy Dave: "Ugh, Ryan! Look what you did! We're in Ancient Egypt now!" Penny: "I'm afraid we were supposed to go here?" Crazy Dave: "Oh right. Let's see what's happening around here." While they explore, let's shift our view to a couple of friends. Leah: "Yeah, you rock it, dude! You're really excelling at the Egyptian boogeyman!" Henry: "I know right, Leah! This groove just rocks! Keep it up!" Unknown Dude: "Oof! This is a difficult dance, but luckily I could---" A zombie bites his shoulder from behind, startling Leah and Henry! The guy looks to his shoulder, at the zombie, and then falls to the ground. Leah: "OH MY GOD! NOOO!" Henry grabs a spear and knocks out the zombie. They breathe a sign of relief. Leah: "HENRY! BEHIND YOU!!" Henry turns his back and holds his spear like he's ready for a serious fight. He notices nothing, and turns back to Leah. Henry: "Seriously, Leah? You could've gotten me killed!" Leah: "Like that's going to happen. Anyway, life lesson one, watch your back." Henry: "Whatever. I'm out, filling up the sandbags." Leah: "Well, I guess I'll be alone for a while. I'll just do some stuff in my house..." The view shifts back to Dave's family. They've been out exploring for a while. Karen: "It sure is quiet in here. Maybe all the Egyptians had been eaten? Maybe we shouldn'tve even be born? Ryan: "Dun, dun, dun...." Maisie: "I like that tune, Ryan. Dun, dun, dun!" Crazy Dave: "Now, now, kids. We've got the community of Alexandria to save. You'll be heroes, we'll be heroes." ???: "What's the sound of that? Sheer terror? Grace? Heroes talk? Say no more, I am here..." The family turns around to see who's talking behind them. Sun God Ra: Hello, err... Humans.. What brings you here? You don't fit the dress code of the Alexandrians! I know for a fact you don't wear, why, a hideous blue robe in here!" Karen: "Why, this robe makes me look like a pharaoh! With all the blue! That's permitted, right?" Sun God Ra: "Well, the pharaohs cover all that blue up with a beautiful yellow, beautiful red... Beautiful everything." Karen: "Huh? Oh come on.." Sun God Ra: "And you! We don't permit gray hats here! We're supposed to lock you in the dungeon by dress code disobedience!" Crazy Dave: "I. Don't. Care." Sun God Ra: "Hmm... How do I describe you, sassy? Because I was thinking about that. Maybe that isn't the right word." Ryan: "Daddy... What's he talking about?" Crazy Dave: "He's crazy." Maisie: "Mommy, a zombie! Look!!" Karen turns to the alleyway, finding a zombie creeping through. She sees it approaching the group. Karen: "Oh my goodness... This isn't good." END OF PART 1. What happens next? You are yet to find out. This is split in four parts, by the way.